Demon
Demons are a race of malevolent spirits that were once Angels themselves. They are created when an Angel rebelled against God. In this process, they become corrupted, extremely evil, and also very powerful. Characteristics Demons are the result of Angels falling from grace and being cast down into Hell, thus turning them into Demons - dark, malicious spirits that revel in pain, chaos, and death. Once an Angel becomes a Demon, it gains demonic powers, and from there, it can work its way up the ladder to positions of greater authority and power within Hell. Sometimes when a Demon has used its powers, they leave a trace of sulfur in the nearby space. Very powerful Demons leave much more sulfur than average. Appearance When an Angel becomes a Demon, they turn into a more monstrous abomination of their former selves, they often possess common features such as horns, fangs, bat-like wings, claws, and sometimes a tail. They are able to take on multiple forms at will. Demonic Hierarchy First The high rulers of Hell. * Princes of Hell '(high-tier) * '''Kings of Hell '(high-tier) * 'Emperors of Hell '(high-tier) * 'Marquis of Hell '(high-tier) Second The nobilities of that help oversee Hell. * 'Dukes of Hell '(mid-tier) * 'Earls of Hell '(mid-tier) * 'Barons of Hell '(mid-tier) * 'Counts of Hell '(mid-tier) Third The military leaders and armies of Hell. * [[Knight of Hell|'''Knights of Hell]]' '(unique-tier) * Presidents of Hell '(low-tier) * '''Generals of Hell '(low-tier) * 'Commanders of Hell '(low-tier) * 'Tempters '(low-tier) '''Powers and Abilities Low-Level Powers These powers are possessed by all Demons. * Demonic Possession '- All Demons are able to possess humans. While possessed, the host is imbued with supernatural abilities, the more powerful the Demon, the stronger the abilities given to the host. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- Demons possess superior physical strength much superior to humans; capable of physically overpowering them. Demons can also overpower most monsters. The higher ranking the Demon, the stronger it is. * Super Stamina '- Demons never tire, and do not require food, or sleep to sustain themselves. * 'Super Senses '- Demons have an enhanced sense of smell and hearing. They can even smell human souls. * 'Super Speed '- They can move at incredibly fast pasts, and can appear suddenly out of nowhere. * 'Immortality '- Demons are immortal beings, they are immune from aging and disease. * 'Advanced Invulnerability '- Demons are spiritual beings, and cannot be killed with conventional means. They can only be killed by higher beings, or divine weaponry. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- Demons, like Ghosts, can cause lights to flicker in their presence. * 'Astral Perception '- Demons are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings. * 'Invisibility '- All Demons are naturally invisible, and can only be seen if they want to. * 'Shapeshifting '- Demons will often shapeshift to conceal hide their true identity. * 'Telekinesis '- Demons are able to move people and objects with their minds easily. Mid-Level Powers ''Used by some mostly mid-tier Demons, as well as high-tier Demons. * 'Super Agility '- Stronger Demons possess enhanced flexibility and reflexes, and can contort their hosts bodies. * 'Biokinesis '- Stronger Demons are able manipulate the biology of other beings. * 'Telepathy '- Mid to high level Demons are able to read minds. * 'Pyrokinesis '- More powerful Demons are able to create and control fire. * 'Teleportation '- Stronger Demons are able to teleport between Hell and Earth easily. * 'Thermokinesis '- The temperature in a room will drop in the presence of a strong Demon. High-Level Powers Powers only high-tier Demons possess. * 'Reality Warping '- Very powerful Demons are able to manipulate the laws of reality at will. * 'Regeneration '- Strong Demons can heal their injuries, and sometimes the injuries they received they received while possessing a host. * 'Dream Walking '- High ranking Demons can enter the minds and dreams of humans, the strongest Demons can even enter the minds of other beings. '''Weaknesses * Devil's Trap '- Devil's Trap can bind and imprison a Demon. * 'Exorcism '- Demons can be exorcised and banished back to Hell using many forms of this ritual. * 'Holy Water '- Holy Water will burn the flesh of a Demon upon contact and is painful to them. * '''Holy Ground '- Lower level Demons cannot enter churches or scared places. * 'Crucifixes '- Crucifixes can be used to repel Demons, and will burn their flesh on contact. * 'Iron '- Like other supernatural beings, Demons can be repelled with iron. * [[Salt|'''Salt]]' '- Demons cannot pass salt lines. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Weapons of divine origin can kill Demons. * 'Deities '- Gods can effortlessly destroy any Demon. * 'Angels '- Angels can overpower and kill most Demons without difficulty. * 'Magic '- Some forms of magic can bind and banish Demons. Category:Races Category:Immortals